


Tea For Tae Tae

by brelovescats



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, tea solves everything, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung has trouble sleeping. Jungkook helps the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea For Tae Tae

Jungkook moves his head to Stop It by B.A.P. He can't help smiling when he increases the volume. He doesn't focus on his surroundings however. So when he feels the tap on his shoulder, he jolts a bit. He jumps back away from the touch. He pulls out one ear bud out of his ear. His right hand pauses the music and he looks up surprised.

He had thought everyone was asleep. When he sees the soft and sleepy smile, he relaxes a bit.

Taehyung.

Ever since debut, his hyung has had trouble sleeping. His energetic ways during the day often took a toil on him at night. So this isn't a surprise. This, unfortunately, is very normal.

Jungkook smiles at his hyung. He sets his phone on the table. He stands up and walks over to the cabinet. He pulls out the tea bags and honey.

He feels warm arms wrap around his waist. He feels the comforting weight of Taehyung's head as it rests on his shoulder.

A soft whisper. "Thank you." Jungkook tries hard not to smile wide, but his joy takes over and his smile becomes wide.

He hums a bit. He can't help but sway side to side as he sings Converse High out loud. He watches bubbles rise in the small pot. The smell of tea makes Tae sigh. Warm peppermint scented breath floats into the maknae's ear, tickling him.

Jungkook carefully pours the tea into Tae's favorite mug before turning in his arms to face him. He stirs a spoonful of honey and then a spoonful of sugar into the tea before handing it to Taehyung.

Taehyung presses a closed mouth wet kiss against Jungkook's cheek faster than a blink before taking a sip of his tea. He hums happily as he fervently drinks up. Jungkook stands still, loving the weight of Taehyung's arm around his waist.

"Good?" Jungkook whispers, trying not to disturb the quiet calm atmosphere. Taehyung sets the tea down behind Kookie on the counter. He wraps his arms around Jungkook's neck and his arms wrap around Tae's waist automatically.

Taehyung smirks lazily.

"What do you think?" And Jungkook thinks about how every kiss tastes a bit sweeter as he chases the intoxicating taste of peppermint and chamomile tea.


End file.
